


My Thanks Passed to You

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Thank you Aqours. Thank you everyone.





	My Thanks Passed to You

_“Our ticket for the future is here. Hold my hand and follow me.”_

**My Thanks Passed to You**

 

I started off small

My simple beginning

The start of my journey

I thought it would be hopeless

Surely I would be proved wrong

My dreams

My hopes

My future

It all began with you

My first step

My first breathe

My first live

 _Surreal_ was all I can say

Our fans grew

Our songs increased

Our enthusiasm to perform rose

We achieved feats I never thought we could reach

And it all started off from a simple dream

All I can say…

Is thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest work yet. xDD And also, I'm **_REALLY_** into Aqours/Love Live Sunshine! so it might take a while for me to update my ongoing works that have Muse as the main protagonists. Don't worry though, it WILL be finished!


End file.
